


She Belongs

by flyingfanatic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfanatic/pseuds/flyingfanatic
Summary: It's a Wayhaught wedding.A one-shot inspired by @inimitabler's reasons not to kiss her series on tumblr.





	She Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a theoretical time after Bulshar has been defeated and the curse has been broken.

We should get dressed up more often, Waverly had said, so long ago it might have well been said by someone else.

She’d had ideas at the time, so many ideas. She’d wanted to get dressed up, and go far enough away from Purgatory that the restaurant wasn’t just vegetarian, but fancy enough that sweeping hems wouldn’t be out of place. Maybe they could have gone dancing, and Nicole could have shown her the salsa moves she claimed to have picked up in Vegas.

The one idea she hadn’t let herself have, had told herself it was far too early to have, is the one that’s waiting for her in the back pasture.

It had surprised her, after the last year, how much she had wanted to get married on Earp land. How much she needed to. It felt like the final seal on the truth Wynonna had been insisting to her all along; blood or not, she is an Earp and this is her home.

“You look good in that dress.”

Waverly turns to see Wynonna smiling at her. The slinky dress and the lack of leather are startling enough, but Waverly’s having a harder time adjusting to the sight of Wynonna without Peacemaker.

“It was Mama’s.”

“I know,” Wynonna says.

They stand there like that, shoulder to shoulder, the last two Earps left standing on their land.

Eventually, Waverly says, “It’s over. Finally over.”

“Yeah,” Wynonna says. “We actually did it.”

A thought steals through Waverly’s mind and tugs at her ear, trying desperately to attract her attention. It’s not something she wants to bring up, but she knows she has to. Now or never.

“Do you think you might send for Alice? Now it’s safe?

“Safe?” Wynonna chuckles bitterly. “My life ain’t exactly kid-friendly. No, she’s better off with Aunt Gus, and - I don’t know if I can go through that again.” Wynonna stares across the open hills around the homestead. “Seeing her. Leaving her.”

Waverly lays her hand gently on Wynonna’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I get it. You’re not ready, not yet. But you will be. Alice deserves to know her mother. And, Wynonna?” Waverly squeezes until Wynonna looks at her. “You deserve to get to know her.”

The deep sigh Wynonna draws in sounds as if it’s about to crack her at the seams, but instead of breaking she turns in towards Waverly and yanks her into a brief, rough hug.

Waverly waits while Wynonna rubs brusquely at her face to banish the tears.

“C’mon, let’s go get you hitched. What’s it gonna be - we getting another Earp, or are you gonna finally become Haught?”

“Neither.”

Wynonna’s eyes widen in thrilled anticipation. “Haught-Earp?!”

Struggling to keep a lid on her grin, Waverly nods.

Wynonna whoops and punches the air. “Double-barrelled like your gun, open bar here I come!”

She runs off before Waverly can say she has no idea if the bar is going to be open. Doc insisted that they had to at least have the reception at Shorty’s, but then refused to tell her anything else. He would handle it as his gift to them: he insisted. With Wynonna going full throttle it would become an expensive gift very quickly.

Beyond the bouncing chaos of her friend’s heads, Waverly can see the arch Dolls had built. He’d cursed under his breath the whole time he’d been hammering it together, and it stands slightly lopsided, but he’d refused to let anyone help him.

Under the arch stands Nicole.

The late afternoon sun cuts a line of bronze through her hair down to carefully sculpted curls that Waverly can’t wait to run her fingers through. Their eyes meet and Waverly feels an almost overwhelming bubble of nervous joy rise up her spine.

Waverly takes a deep breath, and steps forward.

//

As soon as Waverly sees how Shorty’s has been decorated, she knows Doc enlisted help: specifically Jeremy.

The front of the bar has been cleared of furniture, leaving just enough space for a dance floor. Above her head, the ceiling has completely disappeared behind streamers and balloons, and the stained old bar had been cleaned and varnished to within an inch of its life. There are _flower arrangements_.

It’s everything Waverly had been babbling to Jeremy about for the past month.

It only seems right to thank Jeremy with the first dance he’d begged for. As Nicole and Nedley pass by on her first dance, Waverly can hear him counting under his breath, and over his head Nicole grins at her, wide and free.

After what feels like the longest song in history, Waverly finally finds herself in Nicole’s arms again. Waverly thinks of all the things she wants to say in this moment, all the gut-wrenching love she just hadn’t been able to pack into her marriage speech, no matter how many times she’d re-written it, but no words come out. No words are really needed. They just touch noses, smile, and whirl away across the floor, knowing.

After that, the party descends just a little.

Someone suggests piggyback jousting, and Dolls somehow produces enough sheriff’s hats for everybody. The melee is short and brutal and at the end only Wynonna is left still mounted, brandishing her balloon-weapon while Nicole does a victory lap of the bar.

Doc insists he’s finally going to fix Jeremy’s atrocious shooting, and gets as far as lining up bottles on the bar and handing a pistol to Jeremy before Nicole gently, but firmly, disarms them both.

Wynonna gets up on the bar and, waving her whiskey glass in dangerously unbalanced arcs, declares it time for her best man speech. With a surprisingly steady voice, she tells them all she never thought anybody would be good enough for Waverly. That she was always worried her baby sister was going to settle for less than she was worth, because Wynonna could never imagine someone who deserved the nicest girl in all of Purgatory. That she’s so glad she was proven wrong.

“And I don’t have to ask you to take good care of her, ‘cause I know you will,” Wynonna finishes, then raises her drink in salute. “Haught-Earp!”

The bar rings with echoing voices. Nicole drags Wynonna off the bar and into a bear hug, slurring about how much she loves her too, dude.

//

The next morning Waverly wakes up in Nicole’s house.

There’s very little left but the bed. The boxes and dismantled Ikea furniture were waiting in the barn, ready for Nicole and Waverly to unpack their life together, but this one night was worth paying the rent. One night completely and one hundred percent guaranteed to be free of Wynonna. Nicole had locked and deadbolted the door, just to be safe.

Waverly rolls over and runs her fingers over the indent Nicole’s head has left in the pillow and smiles like it’s the best sight in the world. It’s a promise of all the mornings to come.

She finds Nicole downstairs, cradling a coffee against her chest and musing over her empty living room. For once, Nicole hasn’t bothered with pants.

Hopefully, it’s a state she’ll be seeing more often once Nicole gets used to Wynonna’s disregard for clothing norms.

When Waverly appears Nicole turns her head, the corners of her mouth turning up in greeting, but she doesn’t move. She waits for Waverly to come to her, to wrap an arm around her side and lean her head against Nicole’s shoulder.

“Strange how a room always looks bigger without the furniture in it,” Waverly says.

“It seems smaller than when I moved in.” Nicole kisses the top of Waverly’s head. “I kept back a box of Genmaicha.”

Waverly buries her face in Nicole’s shirt. “Oh, thank god, my head is killing me.”

“Anything for you, Mrs. Haught-Earp.”

Several hours later, once they finally finished with and dismantled the bed, Nicole looks back at that living room and the space she used to live in.

Now, she has a space to call home.


End file.
